Pyaar Ka Rang Ek
by DivaNims
Summary: Dedicated to my lovely darlos...O.c based...hope you girls like it :-* Warning: OC based read at your own risk
1. Pehli Mulaqat

**A/N:** **This Story is dedicated to my three gorgeous Lovely Darlos Shruti Richa and Aayushi... :-* Muah love you both hope you Like this**

* * *

 **The house was in complete silence , even if a pin would have dropped it would have made sound, A girl was hiding herself behind the curtains as she wanted to hear the conversation of the people who had gathered in the hall..She was nervous and pacing in the room just then another girl came to her**

"Arey Kuchh nahi hoga Nimmi itni pareshan na ho bhaiya ne haan keh deni hai"

"Hann tu itna tension mat le yaar sab thik hoga , tu dekhna bhaiya zaroor haan bol denge"

 **while here in the hall**

"Toh aap ye kehna chaahte hain ki aap aur humari behen ek dusre se behad pyaar karte hain" a person sitting on one of the sofa said this, while the other girl came to him and

"Nakul aap..."

Nakul: Ek minute Divyana... Main inse puchh raha hun

"Jee Nakul ji main aur Nimisha ek dusre se behad pyaar karte hain "- said another person who was in formal suit

Nakul: Nimisha

Shruti(from the room): Jee bhai

Nakul: Shruti, Nimmi ko bhejo bahar

Shruti: Jee bhai...(To Nimisha)...Jaa behen

Nimisha made a crying face

Richa: Aisi shakal leke bahar jaayegi toh bhaiya aur gussa karenge

Nimisha: Tum dono chalo naa

Shruti: Tu jaa na...!(and she slightly pushed Nimmi outside )

Nimisha came outside to the hall

Nakul: Nimisha, kya jo Prithvi ji keh rahe hain vo thik hai?

Nimisha was scared and she looked at Prithvi

Nakul: Main tumse kuchh sawa puchh raha hun,Kya Prithvi ji jo keh rahe hain Vo thik hai

Nimisha: Haan bhaiya

Nakul: Prithvi ji... main ...

and Divyana interrupted in between

Divyana: Aap Naashta keejiye na Prithvi ji

Prithvi was about to eat the sweet from the plate when

Nakul: Neechey rakh do...

and Prithvi kept it down seeing this, and suddenly Nakul got up and came near Prithvi he took the sweet from the plate and took it near Prithvi

Nakul: Muh toh mujhe aapka meetha karana chahiye "Jamai Raaja"

and all were confused for a while,but a smile crept on Nakul's face

Nakul: Arey aap log hairan kyun hain? Mujhe ye rishta manzoor hai...

and their faces brightened up , hearing this Shruti and Richa came outside and they were in joy and they hugged Nimisha

Shruti: Congrats Nimooo!

But Nimisha was about to fall after hearing this and was held by Prithvi

Prithvi: Nimisha!

* * *

 **All were happy at this, and a few days after they were discussing and planning on the wedding**

Shruti: Main soch rahi hun ki hum Roses lagwayenge

Richa: Orchids zyada acche lagenge

Shruti : Roses!

Richa: Orchids!

and Divyana comes there

Divyana: Arey tum dono ladna band karo jo bhi phool lagenge wo Wedding planner decide karega

Shruti, Richa: Wedding planner?

Divyana: Haan wedding planner ab jaldi karo tum log taiyyar ho jao kitna kaam pada hai

* * *

 **After sometime Shruti who was looking for Nimisha in the entire house**

Shruti: Arey yarr ye kahan mar gayi ye ladki

but before she could see her her feet slipped but before she could fall a person caught her by holding her in his arms

" ** _Is Lamhe Ko Rok Doon..  
Ya Main Khud Ko Iss Mein Jhonk Doon..  
Kya Karoon, Kya Karoon, Kya Karoon..  
Is Lamhe Main Kuchh Bhi Jaanu Na..  
Naina Naina Laage  
Naina Naina Laage  
Naina Naina Laage  
Naina Naina Laage"_**

 **Shruti came out of the trance**

Shruti: Thank you...Waise...Kaun ho tum aur yahan andar kya kar rahe ho?

"main wo(pointing to Nakul's room)"

Shruti(cuts in): Accha tum wo electrician ho na, arey wo A.C na andar bahot aawaz kar raha hai , zara dekh lo tumhara saaman kahan hai?

"hello madam main koi electrician velectrician nahi hun"

Shruti: Arey haan main bhi na...kahan hai saman?

"Kaisa saman?"

Shruti: Arey tum wo general store se ho na toh kaha hai saaman?

"Ek minute madam, pehle toh aap apni soch ko lagaam dijiye, aur apni zaban ko aaram dijiye, na toh main koi electrician hun naa hi koi general store wala, main is ghar mein hone wali shadi ka wedding planner hun wo mera (pointing to another person who was at distance) partner hai, mujhe **Shaheer** kehte hain"

Shruti: Tum wedding planner ho?

Shaheer: Haanji aur ab mujhe deejiye ijaazat khuda haafiz

and he went to aside talking to someone on phone

* * *

 **After sometime**

 **Richa who was at the center of the hall making some phone calls and there stood another person facing the other side, instructing some other person, and suddenly there was a rain of rose petals that fell from upside on her and she was confused for a second but then smiled seeing them and her face brightened she was taking a round, here this person saw her and he was lost for a whi _le_**

 _" **Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare  
Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare**_

Idhar nahi  
Udhar nahi  
Teri Ore Chale

Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare

Idhar nahi  
Udhar nahi  
Teri Ore Chale"

 **AND Richa's eyes fell on the person who was lost in her**

Richa: Aap kaun?

 **But the person was still lost,and she waved her hand in front of his eyes**

Richa: Aap?...

"Wo..main Andrew, Andrew D'costa, wedding planner"

Richa: Ohh... bhabhi ne bataya tha aapke baare mein,aap akele humari behen ki shadi

Andrew: Nahi wo mera partner hai mera saath...waise aap?

Richa: Main Nimisha ki behen hun Richa ...okay, aap apna kaam keejiye

Andrew: Sorry wo arrangement ho rahi thi kal ke function ki toh this happened

Richa: That's no problem you continue

and she left but Andrew followed her and he noticed her in the hall, she was trying to arrange things properly but Richa turned and she found him again lost

Richa: Aapko kuchh chaiye?

Andrew : Nahi wo bas Paani milega?

Richa: Sure...

and she got some water for her

Richa: Ye leejiye aur kuchh?

just than Shaheer came to him

Shaheer: Yaar yahan kya kar raha hai chal abhi chal aur devi ji aap?

Andrew: Richa ki behen hai...mera matlab hai, ye Richa hai dulhan ki behen

and just then Shruti came over there

Shaheer: Hey bhagwan phirse!

Richa(confused ): Kya?

Shaheer: Kuchh nahi ...wo madam aap apni behen ka kuchh karo usey apni shadi mein kuchh natak i mean Ramayan ka manchan dekhna hai ab hum actors kahan se arrange karenge hum Ramlila waale thodi hain

Richa,Shruti: Ramayan?

Shaheer: Haan aur zid kar rahi hai, jis din roka hoga usi din dekhna hai

Richa: She is mad

Shruti: Shaadi ke din Ramayan?...kaun dekhta hai?

"Tumhari behen dekhna chahti hai, toh zaroor hona chaiye"

Shruti: Prithvi ji, aap yahan

Prithvi: Haan, aur Shaheer ji aap kya keh rahe they Ramayan ka manchan...agar Nimisha chahti hai toh zaroor hona chahiye

Shaheer: Par wo...

Prithvi: Par war kuchh nahi I know you can manage

Shaheer: Thik hai dekhte hain kuchh

and they went away

Richa: Waise Prithvi ji aap yahan kya kar rahe hain

Prithvi: Main yaha..aa..wo sari, maa ne sari bhijwai hai Nimisha ke liye kal ke function ke liye toh

Richa: Oho Sari... bahane banana toh koi aapse sikhe...wo upar hai apne kamre mein jaiye mil leejiye

and he blushes and moves away from there

Shruti: Haaye kya pyaar hai... Kitne bahane banake aaye hai Prithvi ji...Humare liye bhi kaash koi aisa hota

Richa(Laughed): Ho gaya tera...kuchh kaam kar lein ab?

Shruti: Haan chal

* * *

 **So girls how was this? I hope you liked this and Shruti tere aww wale "blushy blushy" chaps bhi aayenge bahot jald**

 **;-) keep waiting**


	2. Khatta Meetha

**It was the day of Nimisha-Prithvi engagement,and she was dressed in a peach colored lehnga while Prithvi was in was brought downstairs and he looked at her and smiled Richa and Shruti were also with her but Prithvi stepped forward to get his love he extended his hand towards her and she lend her hand to him**

Prithvi(whispered): Ab ye haath kabhi nahi chhodunga, chhutega bhi nahi

Nimisha(blushed): Prithvi!

and they were interrupted by a voice..It was Divyana

Divyana: Ahemm...Ahemmm Shadi tak kuchh toh pyaar bachake rakho

and she took Nimisha on other side and they sat in front of the stage

While Andrew came on it

"Ladies and Gentleman, jaise ki aaplog jaante hain ki aaj ka din humare love birds ke liye kitna khaas hai...lekin kya aapko inke milne ki kahani pata hai? Shayad nahi...toh aaiye aaj aapke saamne inki kahani batayenge do log"

and he went from there...for a few secs there was blackout and then a light spotted in between and it was **Shaheer and Shruti , Shruti dressed as Nimisha in A white lehnga and Shaheer as Prithvi in formals**

 **They started their act narrating the whole story on how did Nimisha and Prithvi met and how did they fell for each other, then it started snowing(artificial) and they hugged each other and moved away from the stage, while there was again darkness and all of a sudden a light spot on the middle. Richa and Andrew were seen in the middle, while hugging each other , Richa was in a red silk sari(Richa backless hai :p) and Andrew in white sherwani**

 **Andrew lifts her up**

 _Suraj Hua Maddham, Chaand Jalne Laga  
Aasmaan Yeh Haai Kyoon Pighalne Laga... (2)  
Main Thehra Raha, Zameen Chalne Lagi  
Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi  
Oh, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai  
Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_

 **He held her hand tightly and brought them crossing her chest .She jerked him a bit and**

 _Ho Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa_  
 _Suraj Hua Maddham, Chaand Jalne Laga_  
 _Aasmaan Yeh Haai Kyoon Pighalne Laga_  
 _Main Thehri Rahi, Zameen Chalne Lagi_  
 _Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi_  
 _Haan, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_  
 _Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_

 **He again came near her and lifted her upwards**

 _Hai Khoobsurat Yeh Pal, Sab Kuch Raha Hai Badal_  
 _Sapne Haqeeqat Mein Jo Dhal Rahe Hai_  
 _Kya Sadiyon Se Puraana Hai Rishtaa Yeh Hamaara_  
 _Ke Jis Tarha Tumse Hum Mil Rahe Hai_

 **She folded her arms around his shoulder**

 _Yunhi Rahe Har Dam Pyaar Ka Mausam_  
 _Yunhi Milo Humse Tum Janam Janam_

 _Main Thehra Raha, Zameen Chalne Lagi_

 _La La La, La La La, La La La_

 _Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi_

 _Haan, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_  
 _Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_

 **and they again were in a close hug**

 **All got up and clapped for them**

 **and there was again a blackout when Shaheer and Shruti were on stage**

 **Shaheer bent before her**

Shaheer: Ab kuchh kehna baaki toh nahi bas ek chhoti si guzaarish hai tumse

Shruti: Guzarish? Oho bolo na

Shaheer: Guzaarish ye ki tum mere saath apni zindagi ka safar taye karo,kaho Qubool hai

Shruti(lends her hand to him ) Haan

Shaheer smiled and got up and they hugged each other

 **This was memorable for both Nimisha and Prithvi, They were smiling as they remembered their love story...**

 **Prithvi looked at Nimisha and smiled**

 ** _Ankhiya je mastaan jeda_**

 ** _Laung mera mahiye_**

 ** _Chalne katariya ji rab di duayeind_**

 **And he got up and walked to Nimisha and extended his hand to him and she lend her hand to him**

 ** _Sajde Kiye Hai Lakhon_**  
 ** _Lakho Duaye Mangi_**  
 ** _Paya Hai_** ** _Maine_** ** _Phir Tujhe_**  
 ** _Chahat Ki Teri Maine_**  
 ** _Haq Me Hawae Mangi_**  
 ** _Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_**

 **He took her to the stage**

 ** _Tujhse Hi Dil_** ** _Ye_** ** _Behla_**  
 ** _Tu Jaise Kalma Phela_**  
 ** _Chahu Na Phir Kyu Mai Tujhe(he kissed her forhead )_**

 ** _Jis Pal Na Chaha Tujhko_**  
 ** _Us Pal Sajaye Mangi_**  
 ** _Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_**

 ** _OoooOO_**  
 ** _Sajde Kiye Hai Lakho_**  
 ** _Lakho Duaye Mangi_**  
 ** _Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_**

 ** _Jane_** **** ** _Tu Sara Vo_**  
 ** _Dil Me Jo_** ** _Mere_** ** _Ho_**  
 ** _Padh Le Tu Aanke Har Dafa_**

 ** _Hoo Hoo_**  
 ** _Jane Tu Sara Vo_**  
 ** _Dil Me Jo Mere Ho_**  
 ** _Padh Le Tu Aanke Har Dafa_**  
 ** _Haan_**  
 ** _Nakhre Se Na Jee Bhi_**  
 ** _Hoti Bhi Razi Bhi_**  
 ** _Tujhse Hi Hoti Hai Khafa_**

 ** _Jane Tu Baate Sari_**  
 ** _Katti Hai Raate Sari_**  
 ** _Jalti Diye Si Unbujhe(and he hugged her )_**

 ** _Uth Uth Kar Raato Ko Bhi_**  
 ** _Teri Wafae Mangi_**  
 ** _Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_**

 ** _OooOO_**  
 ** _Sajde Kiye Hai Lakho_**  
 ** _Lakho Duyae Mangi_**  
 ** _Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_**

 **Divyana Got the ring for her and he also got the ring along with him...He took the ring in his hand and slid it into her fingers she smiled and did the same,He took her aside while**

 ** _Chahat Ke Kajal Se_**  
 ** _Kismat Ke Kagaz Pe_**  
 ** _Apni Wafae Likh Zara_**

 ** _Haannnnan_**  
 ** _Chahat Ke Kajal Se_**  
 ** _Kismat Ke Kagaz Pe_**  
 ** _Apni Wafae Likh Zara_**

 ** _Bole Zamana Yu_**  
 ** _Mai Tere Jaisi Hu_**  
 ** _Tu Bhi To Mujhsa Dikh Zara_**  
 ** _Mera Hi_** ** _Saya_** ** _Tu Hai_**  
 ** _Mujh Me Samaya Tu Hai_**  
 ** _Har Pal Ye Lagta Hai Mujhe_**

 **He pointed towards the sky where she looked and crackers burst that said "I Love You Nimisha"**

 **She was overwhelmed with this and tears fell by her eyes**

 ** _Khud Ko Mitaya Maine_**  
 ** _Teri Balaye Mangi_**  
 ** _Paya Hai Phir Maine Tujhe_**

 **He hugged and again kissed on her forhead**

 ** _Chaha Tu Chahe Mujhko_**  
 ** _Aise Adaye Mangi_**  
 ** _Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_**


	3. Shuruaat

**A/N: Thanks to those who liked the previous chap here is next chap**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **It was early morning 6 was standing outside the house she had hardly opened her eyes when Shaheer also came near her and saw her moving to the garden area she opened the tap and was washing her face,he smiled when he saw the droplets on her face that shined and brightened her face...**

 **He came up to her**

Shaheer: Itne sard mausam mein mat khade rahiye sard hawa asar kar jayegi

Shruti: Karne deejiye lekin agar main yahan se gayi toh ye rut phir thodi na aayegi

 **and a voice was heard**

"Shruti andar aa"

 **as she heard it she went inside and here Shaheer got a phone call**

Shaheer: Haan bol, dekho tum phir wahi baatein dubara mat dohrao tum acchi tarah se jaanti ho ki main wo nahi karunga jo tum mujhe keh rahi ho,aur baar baar mujhe is tarah se wahi baat mat sunao haan, ji phone rakhiye

 **and someone came to him**

 **"** Kis se baat kar rahe they Shaheer "

 **Shaheer turned and found Nakul standing behind him**

Shaheer: Kisi se nahi aap itni subah yahan

Nakul: Haan vo ek chhota sa kaam tha aapko airport se mere do... mera matlab hai ki mere behnoi ko leke aana hai aap le aa sakte hain ?

Shaheer: Jee bilkul aap naam bataiye number deejiye

Nakul: Haan

 **But before he could say anything they heard a voice on the different side**

"Hato mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni "

and she jerked him but he catched her hand again and

 ** _Ek lakh nakhre re re re re…_**

 ** _(Baby girl do you feel me c'mon!)_**

 ** _Lakh lakh nakhre rehne de,_**  
 ** _Chale na tere koi paintare_**  
 ** _Lakh lakh nakhre rehne de,_**  
 ** _Chale naa tere koi paintare_**  
 ** _Sandli badan waliyen_**  
 ** _Sandli badan waliyen_**

 **Here in other room Nimisha and Richa woke up**

Richa: Ye itni subah subah kaun dhol nagade baja raha hai

Nimisha: Pata nahi chal chalke dekhte hain

 **and they went downstairs to see who it was and they saw and were surprised to see them**

 ** _Lakh lakh nakhre rehne de,_**  
 ** _Chale na tere koi paintare_**  
 ** _Lakh lakh nakhre rehne de,_**  
 ** _Chale naa tere koi paintare_**  
 ** _Sandli badan waliyen_**  
 ** _Ho sandli badan waliyen_**

Richa: Ayushi

Nimisha: Jiju

 **Here Ayushi who was a bit annoyed took her bag and was about to go when he grabbed her bag again stopping her from leaving**

 ** _Prada ka bag le ke chali kahan guiyaan_**  
 ** _Maslegi heel neeche kiska dil ooi maa_**

 ** _Prada ka bag le ke chali kahan guiyaan_**  
 ** _Maslegi heel neeche kiska dil ooi maa_**

 **and he pulled her towards him and tried to hug her**

 ** _Teri ankha da lashkaara,_**  
 ** _Tere lakh da hulaara_**  
 ** _Teri ankha da lashkaara,_**  
 ** _Tere lakh da hulaara_**

 ** _Mujhko daalte hai daana daana_**

 **and he picked her up which made her smile**

 ** _Lakh lakh nakhre rehne de,_**  
 ** _Chale na tere koi paintare_**  
 ** _Lakh lakh nakhre rehne de,_**  
 ** _Chale na tere koi paintare_**  
 ** _Sandli badan waliyen_**  
 ** _Sandli badan waliyen_**

Ayushi: Akki nichey utaro chhodo mujhe

 **He dropped her down and she smiled while the other three girls joined them and Nakul,Shaheer also came there**

Nimisha: Jiju !

 **and she hugged him**

Akshay: Kaisi hai

Nimisha: Ekdam first class

Ayushi: Ye kya baat hui Jiju ki chamchi hum mujhse nahi milegi kya?

Richa: Tu isey jaane de hum kis liye hain?

Shruti: Aur kya

 **and they hugged her meanwhile Prithvi also came there**

Akshay: Dekho bhai uski galati nahi galati yumhari hai

Ayushi: Meri kya galati ?

Akshay: Ye ki tumne meri behen ko meri saali bana dia

Ayushi: Kya bol rahe ho khud bhi samaj aa raha hai

Akshay: Haan ab tumse shadi se pehle iska aur mera bhai behen sa rishta tha wahi keh raha hun aur ab ye janab (turned to Prithvi), ye janab meri saali ko meri bhabhi banane pe tule hain

 **Nakul gave sn annoyed expression to him and saw him coming towards him he thought that he was about to hug him but Akshay hugged Prithvi**

Akshay:Kaisa hai ?

Prithvi: Ekdam badhiya

Everyone were busy talking when Akshay came to Nakul

Akshay: Kaise ho

Nakul: Thik hun

Akshay: Tum bilkul nahi badle

Nakul: Kuchh cheezein na hi badlein toh behtar hoti hai Akshay...

* * *

 **After sometime Nimisha came to Richa's room and**

Nimisha: Richa ye le ye kuchh kapde hain aur kuchh jewellery maine tere liye mangai hai inme se jo pasand aaye wo alag karke apne paas rakh lena thodi der baad main baki le jaungi thik hai

Richa: Arey lekin tujhe toh pata hai na ki mujhe ye sab sajna wajna nahi pasand tu ye sab kyu utha ke laayi hai mere liye

Nimisha: Arey shadi hai toh sajna toh padega na tu bhi na, accha ab jaldi se alag kar mujhe thoda kaam hai thik hai main aati hun

She kept the dresses and jewellery and left the room

Richa: Pagal ladki thama ke chal di aise kaise main select kar lun

 **She looked confused and was picking up the dresses to see which suited her the best she took them one by one and looked into the mirror while Andrew was passing by her room and he noticed her confused**

 **She saw him in the mirror and he smiled at her She took a orange and cream lehnga he nodded in no to it didn't suit her She showed some more lehngas but he refused to all, then she took a single Red sari and he said no in gesture**

 **Than she picked a blue suit and tried to put it on herself he was mesmerized by this and smiled she asked him but he was so much lost that he didn't realize that she was asking him but her bangles broke his Attention and he smiled and showed that it looked prettiest on her and he pointed to the pearl set and showed a thumbs up**

 **There was silence for sometime but was broken when Nimisha again came inside**

Nimisha: Tune kuchh select kiya ya wo bhi main hi karun

 **but she noticed the pink sari and pearl set in her hand and she smiled**

Nimisha: Arey waah nice choice...

 **Here Richa looked at the window but Andrew wasn't there**

Nimisha: Kahan kho gayi madam ?

Richa: Kuchh nahi

* * *

 **Here at the other side in the kitchen**

Shruti: Arey ye sab nashta yahin pada hua hai Uff

 **and she picked up all the plates one by one but**

"Jab help karne ke liye banda haazir ho toh malika-e- aazam ko zehmat nahi uthani chaiye"

Shruti(thinking): Ye mujhe mughl-e-aazam kyun sunai de rahi hai

And she turned and found Shaheer sitting and eating an apple

Shaheer: Kyunki Anarkali Tumhara ye Salim tumhare liye ye jung ladne ke liye taiyaar hai

Shruti: Sorry lekin starters uthaane ke liye is nachiz ko aapke help ki koi zarurat nahi hai

Shaheer: Badshah Akbar kehke gaye hain ki muh utna hi kholna chahiye jitna chabana ho itna saara eksath uthaogi toh eksaath saara gir jayega

Shruti: Tum mujhe challenge kar rahe ho

Shaheer: Girega

Shruti: Nahi girega

Shaheer: Girega main help kar dun Anarkali

Shruti : Tum raaste se hato

 **and she was about to move when her feet slipped and she was about to fall when Shaheer held her**

Shaheer: Maine kaha tha na girega lao help kar deta hun

 **and he took some plates in hand**

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Ayushi was combing her hairs and Akshay was working on his laptop when she suddenly noticed something**

Ayushi(shouted ): Nahiiiiii

Akshay(cockroach): Kahan hai ? Kahan hai ?

Ayushi: Kaunsa Cockroach ?

Akshay: Tum itni zor se chillai na

Ayushi hits him lightly

Ayushi: Akki!

Akshay: Kya?

Ayushi: Main cockroach ki wajah se hi chillati hun kya?

Akshay: Usually tum cockroach ya chipkali dekhkar hi chillati ho

Ayushi: Shut up (and she pulls him by his shirt )Mera face dekho

Akshay: Wahi ka wahi toh hai kya hua hai

Ayushi: Arey dhyaan se dekho na

Akshay: Oh toh tumne facial karwaya hai

Ayushi: Akki...tumhari aankhein kharaab ho gayi hain

Akshay: Ab kya hua

Ayushi: Akshay tumhe mere chehre pe ye itna bada pimple nahi dikh raha

Akshay(he looked carefully): Haan

Ayushi: Toh? haye haye Kuchh din mein Nimisha ki shadi hai ye pimple gayab nahi hua toh aur upar se ye kaale ghere (and she started crying )

Akshay: Ayushi! Ayushi suno suno... stop crying arey ek minute stop crying baba

 **and he hugged her and wiped her tears**

Akshay: Ayu... tum mujhe chaahe jaisi ho waise hi acchi lagti ho...I swear ye ek chhote pimple ki wajah se rona band karo you look best with this pimple aur tumhe pata hai main nahi chahta ki ye pimple jaaye

Ayushi: Kyun kyun kyun

Akshay: Arey ye pimple chala jaayega toh kahin koi aur meri biwi pe fida ho gaya toh

Ayushi: Akki !

* * *

 **Here at other side**

 **Shruti was outside the home making a phone call when she saw Shaheer talking to someone**

Shruti: Ye itni raat mein ye kis se baat kar raha hai

 **On the other side Shaheer was talking to a girl in the garden**

Shaheer: Dekho tum mat roo aur haan ye kuchh paise rakho apne paas pareshan mat ho main mehnat karke kuchh bhi karke aur paison ka intezam karta hun hmm

 **and he wiped her tears and gave her the money**

Shaheer: Ye lo aur ab jab bhi milna ho mujhe bulana khud nahi aana yahan koi tumhare baare mein nahi jaanta

" Jee aap fikar mat keejiye ab jab tak aap hume nahi bulayenge hum nahi aayenge "

Shaheer: Apna khayal rakhna

 **and he kissed her forehead and she left the place**

* * *

 **Here at other side Nimisha was searching for something in the study room when suddenly lights turned off but there was a small light beside her and she smiled**

"Tum has rahi ho"

Nimisha: aww tum toh yahi chahte they na ki aise candle achanak se dekhkar main dar jaun aur tum se lipat jaun Prithvi

Prithvi: Aapko kaise pata chala ki main hun

Nimisha: Tumhe kya laga tum aaoge aur mujhe tumhare aane ka ehsaas bhi nahi hoga

Prithvi: Itne achhe se jaanti ho mujhe

Nimisha: aanha saansein pehchanne lagi hun main

Prithvi: Accha zara main bhi yoh dekhun ki saansein kaise pehchaanti ho tum

 **and he pulled Nimisha towards him and blowed the candle off and hugged her**

 ** _Saanson Ko Saanson Mein Dhalne Do Zara_**

Nimisha: Prithvi ye sab

 **but her words were blocked by him**

 ** _Saanson Ko Saanson Mein Dhalne Do Zara_**

Prithvi: Shh!

 ** _Dheemi Si Dhadkan Ko Badhne Do Zara_**  
 ** _Lamho Ki Guzarish Hai Yeh Paas Aa Jaaye_**

 **and he moved her hair strands behind and kissed her cheek and they hugged each other**

 ** _Hum… Hum Tum…_**  
 ** _Tum… Hum Tum…_**


	4. Tera Rasta Chhodun Naa

**A/N: Thank you my sisters for liking this...**

 **This is Shruti special for her birthday... hope you like it Shruti**

 **Happy Birthday Shruti...**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Shruti had just opened her eyes ...and all of a sudden a there was the rain of flower petals...She smiled seeing those and also heard the sweet voice of her sisters**

Nimisha,Richa and Ayushi: Baar baar din ye aaye baar baar dil ye gaaye tu jiye hazaron saal hai humari ye aarzoo

Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to You ... Happy Birthday dear Shruti Happy Birthday to you

 **and everyone hugged her...**

Richa: Happy Birthday Shruti...

 **But tears fell by her eyes and she got up to move to the window side**

Nimisha(low voice): Shruti...

Richa: Shruti...please ro toh mat yaar

Ayushi: Haan Shruti aaj toh tujhe hasna chaiye aur tu hai ki

Nimisha: Shruti please bhool jaa na... 15 saal ho chuke hain us baat ko...

 **But she left the room and was on the stairs when she saw Shaheer...Shaheer noticed the tears in her eyes**

Shaheer: Shruti...

 **But she didn't spoke anything... and left the place...Shaheer was surprised by this behavior of hers... the girl who didn't left a single reason for arguing with him was in tears...**

 **He looked back and saw Nimisha at one place... she wipped the tears and moved to her room when Shaheer followed her to her room**

Shaheer: Nimisha ji

Nimisha: Jee Shaheer aap...

Shaheer: Don't mind mujhe aapse kuchh baat karni thi... agar aap bura na maane toh main puchh sakta hun ki ye achanak Shruti... Dekhiye galat mat samajhiye lekin maine Shruti ko kabhi aise nahi dekha isliye... please...

Nimisha: Aaj Shruti ka janamdin hai

Shaheer: Arey toh rone wali kya baat hai isme...ye toh bahot khushi ki baat hai...

Nimisha: Shruti ke liye nahi hai... kyunki us roz usne aur hum sab ne humare Bhai ko khoya tha

15 saal pehle jab hum sab chhote chhote they toh Nakul bhaiyya se chhote bhai bhi they humare... Karan bhaiya... Us din bhi Shruti ka birthday tha hum sab khel rahe they bahar lekin khelte khelte Shruti sadak pe chali gayi...aur phir door se ek truck aa raha tha Shruti ne wo dekha nahi lekin Karan bhaiya usey door se dekh rahe they... usey bachate bachate wo us truck ke aage aa gaye aur ...(she had tears in her eyes) Lekin Shruti aaj tak khud ko us haadse ka doshi maanti hai... wo bahot miss karti hai Karan bhaiyya ko

Shaheer: Nimisha main aapse waada karta hun ki aaj ke baad Shruti khud ko doshi nahi maanegi

Nimisha: Kya aisa sach me ho sakta hai

Shaheer: Haan lekin aapko bhi meri thodi si madat karni hogi

Nimisha: Agar aisa ho sakta hai toh main aapki puri madat karungi

 **Shaheer smiled and left the room he moved downstairs... he saw her in a room a potrait was there of a child of about 15 years...she touched it and again tears were there in her eyes...when a voice came to her ears...she turned and saw Nakul and Divyana standing there**

Nakul: Shruti... bas kar

Shruti came and hugged him

Nakul: Shruti... rona band kar Karan tujhe dekhega toh usey accha nahi lagega...wo dekh teri bhabhi tere liye kya laayi hain

Divyana: Shruti ye dekh tera favorite badaam ka halwa tujhe bahot pasand hai na

Shruti wiped her tears and hugged both of them

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Shruti was in the hall when all of a sudden the lights went off...**

Shruti: Ye lights ko achanak kya ho gaya...

 **But then she saw a screen being projected in front... A number of her favorite pictures were in front of her..The moments she shared with her parents...The first time she took a cycle ride... the first time she started speaking...she was in the arms her brother Karan.. a picture of her and her sisters...**

 **She smiled when she saw a video of her and her sisters playing hide and seek...and Nakul succeeding in finding her...This video was over but she smiled more whdn she heard the voice of Karan**

"Happy Birthday To You...

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Shruti"..

Shruti: Karan bhaiya !

 **The lights turned on and she smiled when she saw a number of red roses and her loved family...She saw Shaheer with the cake**

Shruti: Ye sab

Richa: Inhika idea hai Shruti...chal ab der mat kar cake kaat

Shruti: Lekin

Shaheer: Shruti kya tum yahi chaahti ho ki jo Karan tumhe is tarah udaas dekhke aur udaas ho...Wo jahan bhi hain tumhe dekh rahe hain Shruti... aur is tarah se tumhe udaas dekhke unhe lagega ki unka sacrifice toh waste ho gaya...haina kya tum yahi chahti ho

Shruti: Nahi...

Nimisha: Toh fir ye le knife

Shruti: Ye...

Nimisha: Mera gala kaatne ke liye...are cake kaat na...aur dekh tu cake nahi kaategi toh main kaat lungi i can't resist it

Shruti: Tui kaat le le..

And all of them laughed

After the cake cutting ceremony...

Shruti came to Shaheer... who was in his room

Shaheer: Tumm yahan

Shruti: Ye cake...tumne nahi khaaya tha na isliye

Shaheer: Sirf is cake ko dene aayi ho...wo toh main khud hi le leta no big deal

Shruti: Nahi ...wo actually main tumse kuchh kehne aayi thi

Shaheer: Oh my god are you going to propose me

Shruti: Shaheer... kuchh bhi

Shaheer: Accha accha jokes apart bolo

Shruti: Main tumhe thanks kehna chaahti thi...Jo aaj tumne mere liye kiya

Shaheer: Tumhara thanks aise accept nahi karunga...

Shruti: Toh fir...

Shaheer: Aaj maine tumhe ek taufa diya tum bhi mujhe ek taufa do...

Shruti: Kya chaiye?

Shaheer: De paogi...

Shruti: Aisi koi chiz jo mere haq mein hogi...toh

Shaheer: Thik hai toh mujhe apna haath dogi ?

Shruti(shocked): Kya?

Shaheer: Shaadi nahi kar raha baba... dosti ka haath maang raha hun...batao karogi dosti?(extended his hand)

Shruti(let her hand meet his): Bilkul ...(she smiled)

And they shaked hands... Shruti smiled

Shaheer: Arey badi besharam ladki ho.. itni raat gaye ek ladke ka haath pakad ke uske kamre mein khadi ho ...

Shruti laughed and he also smiled...she left his room

* * *

 **Shruti was in her room she removed the wrist watch and kept it on the side table... she remembered Shaheer's words and smiled...She layed down and closed her eyes...it took no longer that she was in a deep sleep...but a dream was there in her eyes**

 **(Shruti was dressed in a yellow suit and Shaheer was dressed in formals ...she came up to him with some sweets he was smiling and she offered the sweets to him )**

Shruti: _Manwa laage_  
 _O manwa laage_  
 _Laage re sanware_  
 _Laage re sanware_  
 _Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re_

 **(He picked one of them and held her hand she smiled and he brought the sweet near to her lips but took it away and ate it )**

Shaheer: _Musaafir hoon main door ka_  
 _Deewana hoon main dhoop ka_  
 _Mujhe na bhaye.._  
 _Na bhaye..na bhaye chaanv re.._

 _(_ **But still Shruti smiled... kept on singing )**

Shruti: _Manwa laage_  
 _O manwa laage_  
 _Laage re sanware_  
 _Laage re sanware_  
 _Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re_

( **Scene shifts here Shruti is in a red sari and trying some jewelries...while Shaheer came to her from behind and helped her in selecting those )**

Shruti: _Aisi kaisi boli tere naino ne boli_  
 _Jaane kyon main doli_  
 _Aisa lage teri ho li main.._  
 _Tu mera.._

 **(He selected the best piece for her and made her wear it...but before she could turn he left )**

Shaheer: _Humm.. tune baat kholi_  
 _Kacche dhaago mein piro li_  
 _Baaton ki rangoli se na khelun aise holi_  
 _Main.. naa tera.._

 **(Scene shifts- It's holi time and Shruti applies color to Shaheer )**

Shruti: _O kisi ka toh hoga hi tu_  
 _Kyun na tujhe main hi jeetun_

 **(Shaheer also took the color moved to her but didn't apply to her but to another friend of his )**

Shaheer: _Khule khabon mein_  
 _Jeete hain, jeete hain baawre.._

 **(Shruti still smiled and hit her head slightly while Shaheer was looking at her from a distance)**

Shruti: _Mann ke dhaage_  
 _O mann ke dhaage_  
 _Dhaage pe saanwre_  
 _Dhaage pe saanwre_  
 _Hai likha mene tera hi, tera hi, tera hi toh naam re_

 _Ras bundiya nayan piya raas rache_  
 _Dil dhad dhad dhadke shor mache_  
 _Yun dekh sek sa lag jaaye_  
 _Main jal jaaun bas pyaar bache.._

 **(Scene shifts and here Shruti and Shaheer both are on a hill in where Shaheer is in black suit and Shruti in pink Sari )**

Shaheer: Aise _dore daale kaala jaadu naina kaale(_ **Shaheer was hugging her from and was about to kiss her when she moved a bit away )**  
 _Tere main hawaale hua seene se laga le(_ **He opened his arms for her )**  
 _Aa.. main tera.._  
 _O.. dono dheeme dheeme jalein(_ **and she hugged him )**  
 _Aaja dono aise mile(_ **He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck )**  
 _Zameen pe laage, na tere, na mere paanv re_

Shruti: _Manwa laage_

 _(_ **They walked holding hands and Shruti's head was placed on his shoulder while he wrapped his hand around her waist and his chin on her forehead)**

 _O manwa laage_  
 _Laage re sanware_  
 _Laage re sanware_  
 _Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re_

* * *

 **SHRUTI amma bahar aao from the sapna... i hope you like this chapter ...:-***


	5. Haule Haule Ho Jaayega Pyaar

**HELLOO... This is Valentines special (I) for my dear friends... Richu Shruti I hope you like it :D**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Shruti had just woken up and she opened the curtains of the window...and looked through the window...and her eyes fell on the person who was in the garden area**

Shruti: Ye Shaheer itni subah subah yahan kya kar raha hai

 **She looked further and a girl came to him...**

Shruti: Ye, Ye ladki kaun hai yahan...Ye ye toh shayad wahi ladki hai jo us raat bhi...par ye yahan kya kar rahi hai aur is tarah se chhupke Shaheer se kyun milne aayi hai...

 **Here on other side**

Shaheer: Achha hua ki tum samay pe aa gayi, ye lo (giving her some money)..Tumhe jitne zarurat ho utne paise rakh lo, aur zarurat pade toh aur maang lena lekin Khuda ke waaste tum ye kaam chhod do...mujhe bilkul achha nahi lagta

"Main nahi chhod sakti Shaheer, mujhe bahot zarurat hai is kaam ki"

 **Meanwhile Shruti had came downstairs**

Shruti: Kaun ho tum?

Shaheer: Shruti tum yahan?

Shruti: Tum shayad bhool rahe ho ki main yahin rehti hun..puchhna toh mujhe chahiye ye ladki kaun hai?

Shaheer: Ye wo.. tum chhodo na kuchh kaam tha

Shruti: Baat ko mat palto Shaheer, Ye ladki kaun hai? Aur yahan kya kar rahi hai

"Dekhiye main bas abhi jaane hi waali hun"

Shruti: Tum seedhi tarah se batate ho ki ye kaun hai ya main Nakul bhaiyya se kahun

"Nahi nahi aap unse kuchh mat kahiye, agar unhe maaloom hua ki main yahan aayi thi toh vo Shaheer ko is shaadi ke contract se nikaal denge isliye khuda ke waaste unse kuchh mat kehna, main abhi chali jaungi...aur kabhi tumhe yahan Shaheer ke saath nahi dikhungi"

Shruti: Shaheer is se keh do ki ye yahan se fauran chali jaaye aur agar dubara mujhe yahan dikhi toh main Nakul bhaiyya se keh dungi...

 **And she again got inside the villa..while the other girl left the place**

Shaheer: Ye isey achanak kya hua?

"Kyunki wo tujhse pyaar karne lagi hai" a voice came from

Shaheer: Kya Andrew kuchh bhi

Andrew: Aur nahi toh kya...tabhi toh unse jalke andar chali gayi

Shaheer: Tu bhi na yaar kuchh bhi bolta hai..chal andar

 **and he turned to look back..he noticed Shruti in anger, closing the windows..he had a smile on his face**

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Ayushi and Richa was were having breakfast when the much awaited voice came to them**

"Mumma,...Bua"

 **Both of them looked outside at the door, 3 children who had held their hands came running to them**

Ayushi: Piyu, Shubh Kuhu

 **and she hugged the three of them**

Kuhu: Bua bua, mumma kahan hai

Ayushi: Mumma andar kitchen mein hain

 **meanwhile Nakul was there and as he saw his daughter he lifted her up**

Nakul: Aa gaya mera bachha

Kuhu: Daddy!

 **While Divyana just came out**

Divyana: Aa gaye teeno apni Nana nani ke ghar se

Ayushi: Bhabhi, aapko toh pata hai na, ye teeno kabhi alag rehte hi nahi hain..jahan bhi jayenge eksaath jayenge

Kuhu: Mumma humne Nanu ke ghal bahot maje kiye

Divyana: Very good ab chalo teeno ready ho jao first class nashta karo

"aur fir first class masti, kyun bachha party"

TRIO: Bua !

and they came up to Nimisha, Shruti who were standing there

Richa: Chalo bachha party jaldi se fresh ho jao fir nashta karege aur fir

TRIO: Masti! yeyyyyyyyyyy!

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **In Akshay's room**

"Maan jaa mere bhai"...

Prithviraj was talking to Akshay on phone

Prithviraj: Maan jaa mere bhai please...

Akshay: Achha achha thik hai ab mujhe neechey jaane de..tab toh baat karunga

 **and he came downstairs when both the kids ran to him**

Piyu/Shubh: Daddy!...

 **and Akshay hugged both the kids**

Akshay: Kaisa hai mera bachha

Piyu: Ekdam achha

Akshay: Aur Shubh koi nayi shararat sikhi ya nahi

Shubh: Sikhi na Daddy...

Akshay: Achha thik hai mujhe batana lekin khana khaate khaate thik hai

 **They all started having breakfast**

Akshay: Nakul main keh raha tha ki shaadi mein abhi time hai toh main soch raha tha ki hum sab ek din ke liye Dalhousie ho aayen?

Nakul: Akshay Dalhousie ye yahan itna kaam hai ye sab chhodke tum pagal ho gaye ho kya

Akshay: Arey baba bachhe itne din baad ghar aayein hain..let them enjoy and let us enjoy...

Kuhu: Haan papa peej na

Nakul: Beta bua ki shaadi ka itna kaam hai wo sab kaise chhod dun

Piyu/Shub: Kaam ho jayega, please na phuphu

Divyana: Bachhe itne man se keh rahe hain maan jaiye na ek hi din ki toh baat hai

Nakul: Thik hai Thik hai ...lekin sirf ek din

Akshay: Ok fine toh kal hum jaa rahein hain

 **All the three shouted**

Nakul: Nimisha, Prithviraj ko bhi bol dena wo sath chalenge toh achha hoga

Akshay: Shruti , tum kis soch mein pad gayi?

Shruti: Wo jiju main nahi aa paungi

Akshay: Kyun?

Shruti: Wo shadi ke liye mujhe kuchh invitations specially khud dene jaana tha, soch rahi thi kal de dun, fir toh time hi nahi milega isliye...aur ek important kaam bhi tha

Nakul: Thik hai tumhe nahi jaana toh yahin ruk jao,ghar mein waise bhi kisina kisi ko rukna hi padega itna sab kaam faila hai...

"Kahan jaane ki baatein ho rahi hain?"

Akshay: Arey Andrew Shaheer, tum dono..wo darasal hum kal Dalhousie jaa rahe hain...ek minute why don't you join us?

Richa(at one instant): Haan aap dono bhi chaliye na

All of them looked at her

Shaheer: Sorry Richa lekin main toh nahi aa paunga yahan bahot kaam hai...haan lekin Andrew jaa sakta hai

Andrew heard this and he caughed

Andrew(expression talk): Ye tu kya bol raha hai?

Shaheer: Maan jaa baad mein tujhe sab samjhata hun

Richa: Ye tum dono aapas mein ishaaron ishaaron mein kya baat kar rahe ho?

Shaheer: Wo kuchh nahi Andrew full and final aayega aap logon ke saath..pakka done

Ayushi: Okay great toh fir !...ab hum taiyyari karte hain, Nimisha, Richa chalein

 **and the girls went upstairs to their rooms**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Everyone was stepping outside and had the luggage for the saw Richa carrying a heavy box and he came up to her**

Andrew: Laiye main madat kar deta hun

Richa: Nahi main kar lungi

 **But Andrew still took the box from her hand..and she smiled**

 **Here Shruti had just stepped outside when Shaheer looked at her and came up to her**

Shaheer: Shruti tum aaj free ho?

Shruti: Haan invitations dene ke baad pura free hun kyun?

Shaheer: Wo hum movie dekhne chal sakte hain kya..?

Shruti: Kya?

Shaheer: Haan matlab uske baad hum dinner pe bhi jaa sakte hain if you want

Shruti: tum ye kya bol rahe ho

 **Andrew who was listening all this came near them**

Andrew: Arey seedha seedha bol de na ki tun isey date pe leke jaana chahta hai

Shruti: Date?

Andrew : Haan Date..vo aaj Valentines day hai na toh isliye...ab sab kuchh main hi bolu ya tu bhi kuchh kahega?

Shruti: Date lekin..

Andrew: Kyun ji ek jawan ladka ek jawan ladki ko date pe nahi leke jaa sakta kya?..bhale hi wo uski dost kyun na ho ab tu hi inke sawaalon ka jawab de main chala

Andrew left the place, while Shaheer came forward and bent down

Shaheer: Will you be my Valentine

Shruti smiled and

Shrut:Okay yes...

* * *

 **DALHOUSIE**

 **They had reached the picnic spot it was a hill-station the place was quite serene and beautiful, the light sunshine that fell on the green all over... made it more beautiful..All of them started roaming about this beautiful place...**

Ayushi: Wow..waise bhabhi aapko pata hai is jagah ki ek famous love story bhi hai

Divyana : Achha haan maine bhi suna tha

Ayushi: Jasmine aur Robert ki Love story...Kehte hain Jasmine itni khubsurat thi ki jo usey dekhta wo bas dekhte hi reh jaata

Akshay: Waise Jasmine se zyada khubsurat ladkiyan yahan hon toh wo Robert bachke bhi kahan jaayenge?

Ayushi: Accha ji?

Richa: Dekha Jiju, line maar rahe hain...

 **Here from the other side the three kids came running and to them but by this Richa lost her balance but Andrew wrapped his arms around her to save her from falling**

 ** _Surkh Wala, Sauz Wala, Faiz Wala Love  
Hota Hai Jo Love Se Jyada Waise Wala Love  
Ishq Wala Love_**

Ayushi: Kuhu, Piyu, Shubh sambhalke

 **While here on other side..Prithvi held Nimisha's hand**

Nimisha: Kya kar rahe ho...

Prithvi: Chalein? Jasmine...

Nimisha: Kahan?

Prithvi: Chalo toh..

 **and he pulled her aside**

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Shruti had returned after giving the invitations...when she stepped inside her room she saw a box wrapped in the gift paper..and it said**

 **"A Beautiful Gift For A Beautiful Girl"**

 **She had the curve set on her face and she immediately opened it...It was a pearl colored long dress...she smiled and looked outside the room at window..and noticed Shaheer standing there..when she turned to him, he acted as if he was doing his work..**

 **She came outside in the dress ...To him she looked the most beautiful girl and he was lost in this attire of hers..She stepped up to him**

Shruti: Chalein?

Shaheer couldn't answer to this

Shruti: Chalein?...

He took off his attention from her

Shaheer: Haan, Haan chalo

Shruti smiled and they moved from there

Shruti: Waise hum jaa kahan rahe hain?

Shaheer: Surprise!

Shruti: Achha? Chalo thik hai, dekh lete hain ki tum surprise kaise dete ho

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **They were at the old place which defined the history of the place..Richa Ayushi and Divyana were buying something when a boy came up to Richa and he was holding a box**

Richa: Ye kya hai?

"Ye aapke liye hai"

Richa: Mere liye? Kisne bheja

 **The boy pointed to Andrew who was at a distance from them...Richa smiled and she opened the box which had a pair of earrings..She smiled and wore them immediately**

 ** _Hua Jo Dard Bhi Toh Humko Aaj Kuch Zyada Hua  
Ishq Wala Love  
Ye Kya Hua Hai Kya Khabar Yehi Pata Hai Zyada Hua  
Ishq Wala Love_**

 **But all of a sudden it started raining and he came up to her immediately and held her hand**

Kya soch rahi ho chalo warna bheeg jaaogi

 **Richa couldn't speak anything**

Andrew: Arey dekh kya rahi ho chalo..

 **and she came back from her trail of thoughts and he took her aside**

 **While on Other side**

Akshay: Ayushi wo dekho

Ayushi: Kya?( looking at the side she pointed to)

 **When Akshay lifted her up**

Ayushi: Tum pagal hogaye ho kya utaaro mujhe, bachhe hain hamare saath

Akshay: Arey toh kya hua, aisi barsaat mein bheegne ka maza hi kuchh aur hai

Ayushi: Akshay!...

* * *

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE**

 **Shruti and Shaheer were on their way in the car**

Shruti: Shaheer, kahan jaa rahe hain hum

Shaheer: Kaha na surprise hai

Shruti: Arey 1 ghanta ho gaya hai travel karte karte ab toh main bor ho rahi hun

Shaheer: Thoda sa wait karo yaar

Shruti: Lekin hum jaa kahan rahe hain

Shaheer: Pagalkhaane...tumhe wahan bharti karne

Shruti: Shaheer please

Shaheer: Arey toh thoda patience rakho

* * *

 **DALHOUSIE**

 **The family was at the cottage and Andrew was at a side, he was continuously sneezing but ...he came to the fridge and took took out the water bottle and some ice from the fridge..And took the water**

Richa: Jab sardi ho toh aise thanda paani nahi piya karte..

 **Andrew just looked at her while she turned**

 ** _Agar Ye Usko Bhi Hua Hai  
Phir Bhi Mujhko Zyada Hua  
Ishq Wala Love_**

 **Andrew was just looking at her..while she was walking...**

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

Shruti: Shaam bhi dhalne lagi hai...dekho main tumpe bahot bharosa karke tumhare saath aayi hu, kuchh ulta seedha kiya na toh main...

Shaheer : Bas aa gaye

Shruti: Kahan jaa rahe hain hum...

 **Shaheer took out a cloth and**

Shaheer: Isey baandho

Shruti: Lekin Kyun

Shaheer: Kyunki maine kaha isliye..

 **And he tied the cloth on her eyes..opened the door of her side**

Shaheer: Mera haath pakad ke chalo

Shruti held his hand and came outside,after walking for a while..Shaheer slowly took off the white cloth from her eyes

Shruti: Taj!..sach is se khoobsurat kuchh ho bhi nahi sakta

Shaheer(looking at her): Par ye tumse khoobsurat naho

Shruti looked at him and smiled

Shaheer: **_Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare_**  
 ** _Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare_**  
 ** _Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhaara_**  
 ** _Taj tumhara_**

 **They were having dinner, it was beautifully arranged by Shaheer...they were chatting and enjoying the dinner when suddenly while laughing Shaheer's hand was burnt a little by the candle in between**

Shaheer: Aauch!

Shruti: Shaheer ye kya kar rahe ho abhi haath mein tez jal jaata toh...lao dikhao haath

Shaheer was silent

Shruti: Lao dikhao

 **and he lend his hand to her..he was looking at her worried face**

" ** _Bin tere maddham maddham_**  
 ** _bhi chal rahi thi dhadkan_**  
 ** _Jab se mile tum humein_**  
 ** _Aanchal se tere bandhe_**  
 ** _Dil ud raha hai"_**

 **Shruti snapped her fingers and he came out of the trance**

Shruti : Kahan kho gaye

Shaheer: Kuchh nahi

 ** _Suno na aasmaano ke yeh sitaare_**  
 ** _Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare_**

* * *

 **DALHOUSIE**

 **Andrew was outside the cottage. The cool breeze which could easily make anyone shiver, but Andrew had set a bonfire in front of him and he was sitting stuck near the wall...Richa saw him**

Richa: Tum yahan itni thand mein bahar kya kar rahe ho andar chalo

Andrew: Nahi main thik hun

Richa: Pehle hi sardi ho rahi hai, aise toh aur thand lag jaayegi

Andrew: Nahi Richa ji main sach mein thik hun..aap fikar mat keejiye aap so jaaiye

Richa: Arey lekin

Andrew: Sach mein so jaaiye main andar chala jaaunga jab neend aayegi

Richa: Thik hai

 **and she walked inside**

Richa(thinking): Ye aise toh nahi aayega, itni thand hai ye sach mein pagal hai, aur ziddi bhi ..

 **She looked outside and found Andrew asleep..So she took her blanket and took it to him, she wrapped the blanket around him and went inside...while due to this warmth, Andrew was back to sense..and he got up, he realized that he was in a blanket...He smiled at this**


	6. Ishq Wala Love

**Writing this one after so long time almost a year passed but I promised for a Valentine special and this ones for the remaining two...VALENTINE SPECIAL-II**

* * *

 **The rose petals all on her bed, the candles lit in the entire room, beautiful fragrance came from all around, she was all surprised to see this beautiful arrangement, all made by her darling was admiring the beauty when she felt the presence of a hand around her waist**

"Kaisa laga sab?"

 **He kissed her cheek gently**

Ayushi: Akki, ye sab bahot khoobsurat hai

Akshay: Tumhe pasand aaya?

Ayushi: Bahot zyada

 **She smiled and got inside the room,but suddenly she remembered something**

Ayushi: Lekin Shubh aur Piyu...

 **But her words were stopped by his finger on her lips**

Akshay: Ek din apne Mama -Mami ke saath reh lenge , aaj koi nahi hoga tumhara dhyaan mujhse distract karne wala

 **Ayushi blushed , he lifted her hand and kissed it, he took her to the table arranged for them,soft music played in the waiter got the bottle of champagne and served it for the two,both of them took their glasses to each other**

 **Akshay extended his hand to her**

Akshay: Wanna Dance?

 **Ayushi smiled and lend her hand to him in order to dance**

 ** _Dekha hazaro dafa aapko_**  
 ** _Phir bekarari kaisi hai_**  
 ** _Sambhale sambhalta nahi yeh dil_**  
 ** _Kuch pyaar mein baat aisi hai_**

 ** _Lekar ijazat ab aap se_**  
 ** _Saansein yeh aati jati hain_**  
 ** _Dhoondhe se milte nahi hai hum_**  
 ** _Bas aap hi aap baki hain_**

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

"Ugh!...Prithvi main pareshaan ho gayi hun, arey sagai ke baad, log aksar apni fiancee ko kisi romantic date par le jaate hain,Candle light dinner pe le jaate hain, aur ek tum ho jo mujhe yahan junglon ke beech wo bhi ye patti bandhkar le jaa rahe ho"

 **He took her near the lakeside and opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the beautiful lake with the bumblebees all over it, the water shined as if it was purposely glittered**

Prithvi: Is se better koi date , koi candle light dinner ho sakta hai bhala

 **Nimisha nodded and they sat beside the bonfire, he cuddled her next to him and she lost herself completely in his warmth, he curved his arms around her waist,with some more time she slowly lied down along with him  
**

 ** _Chupke se, chupke se raat ki chaadar tale_**  
 ** _Chaand ki bhi aahat na ho, baadal ke peechhe chale_**  
 ** _Jale katra katra, gale katra katra_**  
 ** _Raat bhi na hile aadhi aadhi yeh_**  
 ** _Chupke se lag jaa gale raat ki chaadar tale_**

 **She slowly opened one of his arms and rested her head on him**

 ** _Farvari ki sardiyon ki dhoop mein_**  
 ** _Moondi moondi ankhiyon se dekhna_**  
 ** _Haath ki aad se Neemi neemi thand aur aag mein_**  
 ** _Haule haule maarwa ke raag mein_**  
 ** _Meer ki baat ho Din bhi na doobe, raat na aaye_**

 **She got up and he again filled her in his embrace, she blushed and he gently kissed her forehead**

 ** _Shaam kabhi na dhale_**  
 ** _Shaam dhale to subh na aaye_**  
 ** _Raat hi raat chale_**  
 ** _Chupke se, chupke se raat ki chaadar tale_**  
 ** _Chaand ki bhi aahat na ho, baadal ke peechhe chale_**

 **He held her hand and he led her to her room  
**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING  
**

 **Shruti had wide smile on her face as the memories of her first date came before her eyes,she smiled and woke up,she got ready but when she was combing her hairs she remembered something and her smiling face frowned**

Shruti: Arey Baap re ! Invitations! Wo toh khud dene they

 **She immediately placed the comb back to its position , tied her hairs and walked outside, she was moving her steps in a fast motion , but soon Shaheer saw her moving downstairs and he held her hand**

Shaheer: Arey Aise kahan jaa rahi ho tez tez daudke

Shruti: Wo Shaheer jana bahot zaruri hai kal maine bhaiyya se promise kiya tha ki ye saare invitation khud personally de aaungi lekin...de nahi paayi aur bhaiyya ke aane se pehle ye sab ho jana chahiye

Shaheer: Arey toh main hun na , main help karunga

Shruti: Arey wah tum bhi help karoge, chalo fir

Shaheer: Ruko!

Shruti: Kya hua?

Shaheer:Ek minute

Shruti: Shaheer der ho rahi hai kya ek minute

 **Shaheer came closer to her and opened her hairband**

Shaheer: Ab thik hai, Ab chalo

 **Shruti smiled they moved together to give the invitations**

* * *

 **DALHOUSIE**

 **Richa woke up and came outside, her eyes were still in half sleep but when she saw Andrew still lying outside the cottage, she immediately got up to him**

Richa:Andrew utho

 **Andrew heard her voice and he opened his eyes, he thought he was dreaming and he again laid down**

Richa: Arey uthke dubara kya so rahe ho Andrew utho!...(she yelled)

Andrew: Richa..Oh!Tum sach mein

Richa: Kya sach mein?aur ye kya? Tum raat bhar yahin so rahe they?

Andrew: Haan

Richa: Cottage ke bahar..itni thand mein?Tumhara dimag kharab toh nahi hai...matlab tum sach mein pagal ho kya..itni thand mein bahar so kar kya saabit kya karna chaahte ho ki tum koi superhero ho?

Andrew: Haan...

Richa:Kya?

Andrew: Nahi wo mera matlab hai ki

Richa: Kya?...Ek minute bukhar toh nahi hai ?(she checked him)...Haah!...Bukhar nahin hai...par agar hota na toh main tumhari jaan le leti

Andrew: Kis haq se?

 **Richa looked at him , his words stopped hers**

 ** _Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love_**  
 ** _Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love_**  
 ** _Ishq wala love_**

 **their trance was broken with someone's presence**

"Kya hua tum dono aise jhagad kyun rahe ho?"

Richa: Dekhiye na Prithvi ji, ye raat bhar cottage ke bahar soye hain, ab daatun nahin toh kya karun

Prithviraj: Tum pagal ho kya Andrew? Aise raat bhar cottage ke bahar kyun they

Andrew: Wo baaki saare cottage booked they aur dusra koi cottage tha nahin isliye

Prithviraj: Arey tum ajeeb aadmi ho yaar, mere cottage mein chale jaate, waise bhi main toh raat bhar tha hi nahin main toh...(he looked at Nimisha and found her being awkward)..mera matlab hai, tum mere kamre mein aa jaate na yaar

Andrew: Aapke kamre ki chaabi toh aap hi ke paas thi

Richa: Arey toh tum mere kamre mein aa jate main bhabhi ke kamre mein chali jaati aur bhaiyya yahan aa jaate

Andrew: Aa..baat toh thik hai lekin aise mein wo log disturb ho jaate na

Nimisha: Toh tumhe kya lagta hai? Un teeno shaitaano ne raat bhar bhaiyya bhabhi ko aise sone diya hoga?

 **Meanwhile Akshay came over there and the topic was changed**

Nimisha (she came near Richa): Richa, please wo raat wali baat Shruti aur Ayushi ko mat batana please, warna dono mera bahot mazak banayengi

Richa: Sochungi(she giggled)

* * *

 **After a few hours of travel they had reached back and sometime later the four sisters were back to chat in the room**

Shruti: Ahmmm!...Kya baat kar rahi hai Richa ? Raat bhar Prithvi ji aur apni Nimmi ek saath..aur wo bhi shaadi se pehle

Nimisha placed her hands on her face to hid it

Richa: Main sach keh rahi hun, teri kasam, arey Prithvi ji ne khud accept kiya tha aur toh aur bichare Andrew ko is wajah se cottage ke bahar sona pada tha

Shruti: Haye bichara...

Ayushi: Chhiii !Chhii !Chhiiii!... Arey tune toh naak katwa di hamare khandaan ki...abhi abhi bhabhi se sunke aa rahi hun,keh rahi thi ki aisi ghatiya harkat aaj tak kisine hamare khandan mein nahi ki...

Nimisha: Hey bhagwan!..Richa tune bhabhi ko bhi bata diya...

Divyana(she entered her room): Aur nahi toh kya..tumhe kya laga tum apne mangetar ke saath saari raat rukogi aur mujhe pata bhi nahin chalega

Nimisha: Aap sab log na!...ugh!(she made a crying face)

Divyana: Arey arey ab rone mat lag jana...arey baba hum sab mazak kar rahe they, sab jaante hain, ki tum dono samajhdaar ho aisi koi harkat nahin karoge jis se humare family reputation pe bann aaye...

Nimisha blushed and hugged her

Shruti: Lekin sach mein...kuchh bhi nahin hua?

Nimisha: Tu chhup kar...aisa kuchh bhi nahin hua, wo toh, baatein karte karte meri neend lag gayi aur main unka haath pakad ke so gaye, meri neend na khule isliye wo raat bhar wahin ruke rahe

Ayushi: Oho! toh ab 'unka'aur 'wo' haan ?

Nimisha: Tu zyada badbad mat kar haan, mujhe kya pata nahin hai, ki tu aur jiju 2nd honeymoon pe gaye they

Ayushi: Kya bakwaas kar rahi hai...

Nimisha: Toh Piyu aur Shubh ko tune bhabhi ke kamre mein isliye bheja tha kyunki tumhe raat mein table tennis khelna tha?

Ayushi: Wo..I think Shubh aawaz laga raha hai...

 **and she walked out of the room,while they all giggled at her**


	7. Dil Hai Tumhara

**A/N: Back with another chapter...read n review**

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER**

 **The big day for the beautiful girl was there, it was the day, for which the two were waiting for a long time, Nimisha was getting ready in her room, the girls surrounded her and they were helping her in getting ready**

Shruti: Nimisha ,jaldi kar Prithvi ji barat leke nikal gaye honge, kisi bhi waqt aate hi honge

Richa: Haan Nimisha, tere ye baal na, inhe sawaarte sawaarte kahin main na aadhi ho jaun

Shruti: Arey toh tu taiyyar hoke aati na Richa..tu bhi na sachhi...

 **Just when Nimisha recieved a video call from Prithviraj...**

Nimisha: Uff! Prithvi ko bhi abhi phone karna tha...Richa le unhe keh de main taiyyar ho rahi hun...

 **Richa answered the call**

Prithviraj: Richa tum...Nimisha kahan hai?

Richa: Vo toh taiyyar ho rahi hai jijaji...

Prithviraj: Meri baat karao na us se

Richa: Vo aap se baat nahi karegi...

Prithviraj: Kyun? Kyun nahi karegi baat?

Richa: Vo darasal, baat ye hai jijaji...ki vo...keh rahi hai...ki aapko apna chehra vo sirf suhaagraat pe dikhayegi...

 **Nimisha heard this and she immediately got up and took the phone from Richa...**

Nimisha: Kya...Richa ki bachhi maine aisa kab kaha...

 **She switched the video to voice option and talked to Richa**

Nimisha: Prithvi..maine aisa kuchh nahi kaha ye Richa na kuchh bhi bolti hai...

Prithviraj: Achha thik hai, usey chhodo tum meri yaane ki apne hone wale pati parmeshwar ki baat suno

Nimisha: Matlab

Prithviraj: Shadi ke jode mein apni dulhan ko sabse pehle sirf main dekhna chahta hun, laakhon ki bheed mein nahi sirf tanhai mein uski ek jhalak paana chahta hun, mil sakti hai

 **Nimisha took the chunni on her forehead , she came aside, and switched the video option on...Prithviraj looked at her, she also looked at him, he looked devilishly handsome that Nimisha couldn't take her eyes off him...**

Prithviraj: Khamoshi...itni khoobsoorti mein itni khamoshi...

 **Nimisha closed her eyes and she nodded her head**

Nimisha: Dar lag raha hai, kahin meri khudki nazar na lag jaaye tumhe

Prithviraj: Vo toh lag chuki...

Nimisha: Prithvi main khud ko sambhal nahi paungi, main phone rakh rahi hun...

Prithviraj: Arey lekin...

 **But Nimisha disconnected the call...just when Divyana entered the room**

Divyana: Nimisha kahan hai...(she saw Nimisha in a corner)...Nimisha, tum corner mein khade hoke kya kar rahi ho...aur ye chunni thik se kyun nahi lagayi...udhar baarat aane hi wali hogi...aur tum...

Ayushi: Prithvi ji se baatein ho rahi thi na Nimisha ki...

Divyana: Kya tum log har waqt usey chhedti rehti ho

Ayushi: sach mein bhabhi...ye sach mein unse abhi baat kar rahi thi

Shruti: Haan, bata na kaise lag rahe they jiju ghodi pe

Nimisha: Nahin vo toh car mein they ghodi pe...

 **All the three girls laughed at this...**

Divyana: Oho...Shruti , Prithvi ji chaahe ghodi pe baithke aayein chaahe gaadi mein lekin swagat toh hume hi karna hai na, jao tum bahar jaake swagat ki thaali taiyyar karo, aur ye kya Richa tum taiyyar nahi ho tum jaake taiyyar ho jao bhayi, Ayushi, Shubh, Kuhu aur Piyu meri jaan kha jaayein us se pehle tum jaake unhe zara dekh lo please haan

Ayushi: Okay bhabi...

Divyana: Main tab tak isey taiyyar kar dungi haan...

Shruti: Haan haan chalo chalo..

 **Everyone got downstairs and Divyana got busy in helping Nimisha with the chunni**

 **Shruti was decorating the pooja thali with flowers and lighting the lamps, she sat by the poolside to light rest of the lamps...the moon reflected in he water, she smiled seeing it, when her eyes suddenly fell on Shaheer whose face reflected in the water.**

Shruti : Shaheer (she turned to him)

 **Shaheer smiled looking at her, for him the most beautiful girl stood before his eyes...he adored her, he continued gazing her**

Shruti: Shaheer...

Shaheer: Haan..wo main dekhne aaya tha ki pooja ki thaali ready hui ya nahi

Shruti: Maine taiyyar kar di hai...bas leke jaa rahi thi

 **She turned to leave, but Shaheer held her hand**

Shaheer: Main aapse kuchh kehna chahta hun Shruti...chahta hun ki jaane se pehle aapse keh dun...

 **Shruti turned to him**

Shaheer: Tumhe yaad hai, jab aap mujhe pehli dafa mili thi...toh aapne mujhe electrician, general store wala pata nahi kya kya samajh liya tha, ham kitna lade they, aur vo jo Nimisha aur Prithviraj ki story enact karni thi tab bhi...waqt kitni jaldi guzar gaya, aur ham achhe dost bhi bann gaye...par sach kahun...maine ye sab...aisa junoon, aisi kashish kisi aur ki aankhon mein nahi dekhi, aur na hi aise jasbaat kisi aur ke liye rakhe jo tumhare liye mehsoos kiye, Shruti jaise jaise ye raat beet rahi hai, mere yahan se jaane ka samay nazdeek aa raha hai, lekin main tumse door nahin jaana chahta Shruti, bas itna kehna tha

 ** _Hum.. dil de chuke sanam_**

 ** _Tere ho gaye hai hum.._**

 ** _Teri kasam_**

 **Shaheer turned to go but Shruti held his hand and hugged him from behind.**

 ** _Oh ho.. ho_**

 ** _Hum dil de chuke sanam_**

 ** _Tere ho gaye hai hum_**

 ** _Teri kasam_**

 **Shaheer smiled and turned again, he looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes, he placed his hand on her shoulder and hugged her again**

 ** _Aa.. aa.. o.._**

 ** _Ye.. duniya kare sitamb_**

 ** _Tujhpe mitnege hum_**

 ** _Teri.. kasam_**

 ** _O.. hum dil de chuke sanam_**

 ** _Tere ho gaye hai hum_**

 ** _Teri kasam_**

 ** _Teri kasam.._**

 **They heard the voice of the crackers and they parted...Shruti came to the main door along with him...**

* * *

 **The procession was welcomed by Nimisha's family, but Richa still was not there, she was busy getting ready, but when she heard the voice of the crackers and the band, she quickly winds it and walks towards the procession, but suddenly she spotted Andrew, who was talking to some of the girls who were there for the wedding, she didn't knew but she couldn't see him talking to them, she came up to him  
**

Richa: Andrew, bahar barat aayi hai

Andrew: Haan toh yahan kyun khadi ho, jaao apne hone waale jiju ka swagat karo

Richa: aur tum yahin rahoge?

Andrew: Haan, mera waise bhi wahan kya kaam...

Richa: Kaam hai

Andrew: Kya?

Richa: Mujhe kaam hai...

Andrew: Ab tumhara kaunsa kaam hai...?

Richa: Chalo mere saath

Andrew: Arey lekin...

 **Richa took him along with her..they were at the door along with the procession**

Andrew: Kyun khichke leke aayi hain aap mujhe yahan...kya kaam hai aapne bataya nahi

 **Richa had no answer to his question, she looked around and pushed him towards the crowd**

Andrew: Ye kya kar rahin hain aap...

Richa: Tumhe dikh nahi raha, bichare Prithvi ji akele pad gaye hain, unka support karne wala koi nahi hai, tum unke paas jao

Andrew: Kya ?

Richa: Haan, unke saath rahoge toh mujhe darr nahi lagega..

Andrew: Kaisa dar

Richa: Kuchh nahi...

 **She went away from the place...**

 **a while later when the bride and the groom were in the mandap, while all others were around . Akshay was enjoying the various sweets**

Akshay: Waah kya baat hai, ye gulaab jaamun toh waakai bahot achhe hain bahot tasty hain, aur ye jalebiyaan...

Shubh: Papa agar aapko yahan mummy ne itne saare sweets khaate dekha na, toh pata hai na kya karengi...

Akshay: O chup kar oye...mummy da chamcha, aur waise bhi ye shaadi wala ghar hai, bhayi maintoh dher saari mithaiyan khaunga, main nahi darta teri mummy se..

 **he didn't knew that Ayushi was standing behind him**

Kuhu: Fuaa ji ye brownie bhi try keejiye na

Akshay: Haan haan Kuhu beta, hum saare sweets khayenge bhi aur khilayenge bhi, dekhte hain tumhari bua kya karti hain

Ayushi: Haan bilkul, wo nariyal ki barfi, aur wo laddu reh gaye hain aapki plate mein vo bhi le leejiye...

Akshay: Haan kyun nahi aap bhi...(but when he saw her)...Piyu, Kuhu, Shubh, kya hai ye sab, tu saare mithaiyon ki testing mere upar hi karoge kya?

Ayushi: Bas karo, bachhon ko daantne ki koi zarurat nahi hai, maine sab sunn liya hai... itni saari mithaiyan...ye itni saari...

Akshay: Arey toh kya hua Ayushi darling..kaunsa ek din mein mera wazan badh jayega

Ayushi: Nahi nahi Akshay..wazan bilkul nahi badhega balki wazan ke saath saath tond bhi badhegi...hunh...lekin meri toh sunte hi nahi ho tum...arey..main mana sirf tumhari khud ki bhalai ke liye karti hun...hunh!

Akshay: Arey meri baat toh suno...meri baat...

 **he followed her and noticed her helping Divyana, a few ladies came up to her**

Ayushi: Arey auntie ji aapko kuchh chahiye tha

"Beta, teri umar kya hai?"

Ayushi: Jee?

"Beta, hum tabse tumhe dekh rahe hain, tumhari shadi ho gayi hai kya...wo kya hai na main apne bete ke liye bilkul tumhari jaisi ladki ki talash mein hun"

Ayushi: Achha auntie...Haan auntie meri shaadi...(she looked at Akshay, while came up to her)

Akshay: Inki shadi ho chuki hai auntieji , aur ye 2 bachhon ki maa bhi hai...

"Par lagti toh nahi hai"

Akshay: Par aisa ho chuka hai auntie, aur main inka pati hun...

"Jaao jaao, kyun jhoot bolte ho beta, ye kahan se 2 bachhon ki maa lagti hai, haan lekin tum zaroor is ladki ke chacha lagte ho"

 **Ayushi laughed aloud when she heard this**

Ayushi: Mithai khaoge Akshay

Akshay: Waitor..idhar aao..

 **The waitor came over there**

Akshay: Auntie ji ko cold drink do...inka dhyaan do haan...

 **He took Ayushi along with him...here on other side...Dev saw Shruti helping Nimisha with her lehenga...he passed a flying kiss to her and she hid herself behind Nimisha**

 _Banno_  
 _Ki mehndi kya kehna_  
 _Banno_  
 _Ka joda kya kehna_  
 _Banno_  
 _Lage hai phoolon ka gehna_

 _Banno_  
 _Ki aankhen kajrari_  
 _Banno_  
 _Lage sabse pyaari_  
 _Banno_  
 _Pe jaaon main vaari vaari_

Shaheer: **_Banno ki saheli.._**  
 ** _Resham ki dori_**  
 ** _Chhup chhup ke sharmaaye_**  
 ** _Dekhe chori chori_**

 ** _Yeh maane ya na maane main toh ispe mar gaya_**  
 ** _Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah_**  
 ** _Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah_**

Shruti: ** _Babul ki galiyaan.._**  
 ** _Na chad ke jaana_**  
 ** _Paagal deewana.._**  
 ** _Isko samjhana_ **

**Andrew came near Richa and held her hand**

Andrew: **_Lab kahe na kahe_**  
 ** _Bolti hai nazar_**  
 ** _Pyaar nahin chupta.._**  
 ** _Yaar chhupaane se_**

Richa: **_Aa..roop ghoonghat mein ho_**  
 ** _Toh suhana lage_**  
 ** _Baat nahin banti yaar bataane se_**

 ** _Yeh dil ki baatein dil hi jaane ya jaane khuda_**

 ** _Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah_**  
 ** _Yeh ladka hai Allah, hai hai re Allah_**

Ayushi: ** _Mangne se kabhi_**  
 ** _Haath milta nahin_**  
 ** _Jodiyaan banti hai.._**  
 ** _Pehle se sabki_**

Akshay: **_Ho..leke baaraat ghar_**  
 ** _Tere aaonga main_**  
 ** _Meri nahin yeh toh_**  
 ** _Marzi hai rab ki_**

 ** _Arey ja re ja yun_**  
 ** _Jhooti muthi baatein na bana_**

 ** _Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah_**  
 ** _Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah_**

Nakul : **_Banno_ _ki saheli.._**  
 ** _Resham ki dori_**  
 ** _Chhup chhup ke sharmaaye_**  
 ** _Dekhe chori chori_**

Divyana: **_Babul ki galiyaan.._**  
 ** _Na chad ke jaana_**  
 ** _Paagal deewana.._**  
 ** _Isko samjhana_**

 ** _Yeh maane ya na maane main toh ispe mar gaya_**  
 ** _Yeh ladki.._**  
 ** _Yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah_**

 ** _Yeh ladka hai Allah, hai hai re Allah_**

 ** _Ye.. yeh ladki hai Allah, hai hai re Allah_**

 **After sometime the couples got married with the seven nuptial rounds, the seven promises they vowed to each other, he tied the sacred necklace around her neck and filled her hairline with the divine vermilion. They took the blessings of the elders. The girls asked for a high amount for the shoes which they had hidden as a ritual, a while later all of them settled for the dinner  
**

Richa: Chaliye officially jijaji, humari bechari Nimisha kab se bhookhi hai usey khana khilaiye

Shruti: aur haan Prithvi ji ye itni saari sweets me se hamari Nimmi ki favorite hi khilani padegi, ye hamari ritual hai

Ayushi: Haan hum bhi toh dekhein aap kitna jaante hain hamari Nimmi ko

 **Nimisha looked at him and smiled, he looked at the various dishes in the plate, he slowly picked the piece of cake and made her eat it**

Divyana: Arey waah, Prithivi ji aap toh bahot achhe se jaante hain hamari Nimisha ko, chalo Nimisha ab tumhari baari hum bhi toh dekhein ki tum kitna jaanti ho hamare jawain ko

 **Nimisha also picked the same and slowly placed it before his mouth and he took a bite of it**

Akshay: Wah bhayi wah..ye hui na baat, pasand bhi ek jaisi hai..dekho (to ayushi) kitne pyaar se ye cake khila rahi hai Prithviraj ko aur ek tum ho..

Ayushi: Akshay please...

 **They all finished the dinner, after the dinner they got up, Nimisha cried hugging her brother , her sisters and the little kids, she sat along with Prithviraj in the car, while he was consoling her all the way to her own home, Richa was in tears, she was much more attached to her sister...Andrew came up to her, when he saw her weeping**

Andrew: Richa..

 **Richa turned, she looked at him and wiped her tears**

Richa: Haan..

Andrew: Aaj kaam khatam ho gaya hai...hum log jaayenge...main tumhe bye bolne aaya tha

 **Richa nodded her head, he turned to go, she looked at him and smiled when he saw her again, she wanted to stop him from going but she couldn't and he walked again...  
**

 ** _Jaan-E-Jaan Iss Dil Mein Tum Tum Hi Samaaye Ho,  
Dil Mein Samaaye Ho  
Tum Mere Ho, Bas Mere Ho,  
Mere Hi Ho Dil Na Dukhaaoge, Ab Dur Jaayoge Na  
Tumhein Kasam Ki Hai Kasam  
Jaan-E-Jaan E-Jaan Iss Dil Mein Tum  
Tum Hi Samaaye Ho Dil Mein Samaaye Ho_**


End file.
